Open your eyes
by The girl you won't remember
Summary: Cammie and zach are good freinds till he gets a girl friend. Not a good summary I got the idea from cherry red lips 's story and jessrobfan (I think that's what it is sry!) I read her story too but I had his plot in my head also at the time so no I am not copying this from her but I honestly believe her stories better. R&R sry I might not be able to skip lines


She giggled as she over joyfully skipped down the almost empty sidewalks on Denendale drive, on her way to the local cafe for coffee with Zach. He had been ignoring her all week to hang out with Tasha, the dumb slore. She knew he was taken but that wouldn't stop her from shamelessly flirting with him. After all, she was the one who really cared about him, Tasha just wanted to look better by dating him and all the expensive presents he got her. She pushed the faded tinted glass doors and immediately spotted him in his fitted sea-green tee that said "get some!" and black basketball shorts. Her breath hitched slightly as she walked closer until he noticed her hovering slightly over the seat across from him. She smiled lightly and so did he. "Hey Cams. I'm so glad you made it. We haven't talked in so long, I thought this would be nice." he said all too rehearsed and not entirely meaning it. Tasha kept telling him that cammie was clinging to him too much, that he should drop her. Of course he listened, he loved her and wanted to please her. After a while he started to pity Cammie. She wasn't dating after her breakup, which was around 7 months ago, and he asked Tasha to find someone for her. He was planning on giving the responsibility of being her rock to someone else, he wasn't her father or boyfriend and didn't need to be weighed down by her selfish, clingy needs. She frowned slightly, obviously not buying a word he was saying. "Hey, are you alright? You seem...well different really." she said, unsure of how to put how he was acting, choosing her words very carefully. He smiled, thinking she meant it in a good way and replied to her, "I feel different too! Tasha is really making me feel great. I think I love her." grinning widely it hurt cammies face to even look at. She smiled lightly and congratulated him. "Look, Cammie. Tasha has a friend she would like you to meet, she's heading down here with him as we speak. Isn't that great? She's so caring, trying to fix you up with someone, isn't she?" he sighed dreamily. She frowned. Suddenly realization hit her harder than a fast moving train. He didn't really want to hang out with her, he just wanted to get her dating so he could spend even Less time with her. Unbelievable. If he wanted her gone so bad, he could've just told her straight up. She shook her head in disbelief and stormed out of her once favorite cafe with a scowl on her face and tears threatening to wash over the bridge and stream down her face but she kept strong. That is until her house came into view. She hurriedly jogged in and slammed the door shut, alarming her mom, who was in the kitchen trying desperately not to burn the house down while trying to bake the homemade pizza. Cammie ran into her mothers embrace and told her everything, just like she always does. Feeling only slightly better, but still completely heartbroken with no love left anywhere for her. She couldn't be healed, or so she thought. |\/|*Zach's third person POV*|\/| As he watched her storm out he felt so many emotions at once. Anger, disappointment, and worst of all heart ache. He was angry that she stormed out on him, after he tried to help her. Disappointment because he let her walk away. And heartache, he just couldn't, for the life of him, seem to figure out why he was felt heartache. Tasha walked in wearing a thin black v-neck tee with white jeans booty shorts and a real gold chain he got her the other day. It was simple with a few diamond studs leading up to the center, where a slightly larger sapphire was placed. The color of cammies and Tasha's eyes, although cammies would change depending on her mood or what she was wearing. It had cost him most of his life savings, but it was worth it, he loved her. At least, that was what he was trying to convince himself, after all she was beautiful. Zachs pov: "Where's the little bastard. Oh my gosh that's hiiiiilarious! Because she has no father so she's a bastard! God I'm a hoot." she laughs loudly at her own lame joke. Of course I laugh along, I didn't want to hurt her feelings. "Tash, I'm so sorry she just...stormed out. I dunno what her problem is. Oh well, her loss." I shrugged. She rolled her eyes and muttered of course she would and then smiled brightly. "Hey Zachy!? Let's go to the mall. I saw this gorgeous ruby ring but daddy won't get it for me!" she complains. I smile, almost forcefully, and nod my head. She takes my hand and drags me to my car and we head off to the place I'm most likely going to go broke at. Cammies POV: I head over to Bexs, she always knows how to make me feel better. I walk up to her house door and knock. Almost immediately she opens the door and sees my tear stricken face and invites me in. I tell her everything and she just listens. After I tell her she grins and calls macey and Liz telling them to come over and bring ice-cream and a movie. I can't wait! 


End file.
